SHU
by Cyndy12
Summary: Amu es una superheore de 17 años que recien llega a la empresa de Super Héroes Unidos , en esta combatira a los villanos y principalmente a Ikuto un joven de 19 años, de tanto pelear entre ellos hallaran el amor? acaso Amu prefiere ser villana? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**shu~~!**

**PREFACIO….!**

**Héroes Color Traje Animal Villanos Color Traje Animal **

**Amu – 16 ~ROSA Tigre de bengala Ikuto – 19 ~ZAFRINO Tigre **

**Rima- 16 ~AMARILLO Pantera Nadegiko – 18 ~VERDE Chita **

**Kukai 19 ~ROJO Guepardo Utau – 15 ~ACUA Jaguar **

**Teniendo en cuenta las situaciones, les puedo decir que viajar en camión sola es de las peores cosas que hay en el mundo… Hola me llamo Amu Hinamori y esta es la historia de mi vida… **

**Tengo 16 años y son hija única, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 15 pero me dejaron bien resguardada, con "casa", autos, tarjetas de crédito, la empresa más importante de todo Japón, que mis abuelos fundaron, mis gatitos y por supuesto …. Millones de pesos…. Si les dijera la cifra, jurarían que ni el presidente tiene tanto… y se preguntaran ¿Quién es esta mocosa, para que tan chica sus padres muertos le hayan dejado tanto? … **

**Mis tatatataraabuelos fueron los primeros reyes del continente Asiático, hicieron una fortuna que fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo y con el paso de las generaciones…. **

**En la actualidad la gente ya no nos llama "reyes", mas saben que somos distintos a los demás, no solo por el enorme poderío que tenemos, ni por que cada que hay fiesta se invita a todo Japón, o que mis gatos tienen casas más grandes que los mismos habitantes, ni por que todos somos tan blancos como la nieve y nos distinguimos por poseer una belleza absoluta y por qué cada miembro de la familia tiene ojos ámbar, sino porque somos una familia de héroes… **

**Sí, mi familia tiene poderes, claro no somos como un spiderman que nos exhibimos con todos y hasta posamos para revistas, o nos cambiamos en una cabina de teléfono… **

**Las personas saben que hay algo o alguien que siempre protege Japón, saben que esos algo o alguien los capacita nuestra empresa, saben que son personas comunes y corrientes entrenadas para defender al mundo, lo que no saben es que no todo es cierto, ya que en primera son alguienes, no son humanos y somos los mismos reyes. Mas hay algo que ellos no captan muy bien y nunca lo preguntan por temor, y eso es ¿Qué tiene que ver una empresa, con gente que ayuda a la comunidad? … **

**La empresa para los humanos, es una empresa llamada SHU, que significa Superior, Habilidad y Unidad **

**Mas para los superhéroes es la "escuela" donde se capacitan para combatir en Japón, también se llama SHU, solo que su significado es Súper Héroes Unidos, los maestros también tienen poderes, al lado de este se encuentra, hechizado con magia, el instituto de alojamiento para los miembros, los humanos no pueden pasar hacia arriba ni ver al instituto… **

**Pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que hay una empresa que también es de "héroes" solo que ellos tienen algo en contra de mis abuelos y se convirtieron en villanos … las funciones de la "empresa" de ellos es la misma que la de nosotros…**

**Continuando con lo anterior, les explico, que voy de camino al instituto porque ahora que estoy sola y crecidita, necesito comenzar a capacitarme, tan solo espero que me vaya bien…. Oh por cierto… mi poder aun no llega, pero según tengo entendido llegara cuando este "lista" y para eso mis abuelos me tienen que dar un empujoncito… ¿Me empujaran de verdad? … neh son ancianos… **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Estaba en un camión, directo a Manzanillo-Colima, habían pasado 16 minutos y ya me dolía atrás, comencé a marearme y los oídos se me taparon, me quería bajar y ponerme a correr, estaba harta del camión… lo se lo sé, me caracterizo por no poseer paciencia de más de 16 minutos… Bueno continuo, gracias al cielo llevaba mi niño (mi lap) y me dije "Cindy, porque no escribir una nueva historia?..", y mi inconsciente dijo "Pero ya tengo 3, y aun no las término" de nuevo la voz "Bueno espera a que llegue una buena idea … " después de eso me dormí y soñé que era la esposa de spiderman, solo que yo no tenía poderes … ¬¬ (Amo a spiderman, se me hace tan romántico cuando está colgando y besa a la "amiga" bueno … ), me despertó mi mama diciendo algo sobre una película justo en el momento en que el hombre araña me iba a decir su verdadero nombre.. lo sé un sueño loco, y comencé esta historia … espero que sea de su agrado … **.. ~~ **

**Gracias por leer…**

**Si no les gusto ahí la dejo… pero háganmelo saber vale? **

**Cuídense muxo, bessos y abrassos para tods **

**Bye bye ~nya **


	2. Un inicio dificilmente se olvida

"_**Un inicio difícilmente se olvida"**_

_**-Jamás pensé que me adaptaría tan rápido a la academia, y que sería una de las mejores alumnas en el instituto, pero al menos todo va bien- **_

¿Falta mucho?- pregunte irritada y con dolor en todo mi cuerpo

Señorita acabamos de partir ¬¬ por favor deje de quejarse – me contesto el chofer que, para su desgracia, iba al lado de mi…

Faltaban aproximadamente 3 horas para llegar a Japón, pero el estar sentada tanto tiempo me cansaba y fastidiaba… Normalmente no era nada paciente

Derrotada volví a cerrar mis ojos y olvidar en lo que me aguardaba…

¿Está muerta?- pregunto alguien desconocido a mí con voz ronca

No se mejor hablémosle – contesto una voz femenina – Señorita Amu – alguien me tomo del brazo – levántese hemos llegado… no se despierta ¿ahora qué?

Me hice del rogar y solo fingí moverme inquieta…

Hay que ser amables- dijo otra voz masculina que se encontraba lejos, me supuse- miren y aprendan – dijo ahora más cerca, yo no abrí mis ojos – Amu te tengo una sorpresita, si no abres los ojos te enojaras – sentía su voz golpeando contra mi oído – 1… 2… 3…

….!11 – grite a todo pulmón mientras cantaros y cantaros de agua fría se derramaban en mí, mientras tanto un chico alto y pelirrojo (N/A: no estoy segura que color es su cabello ^^U) se reía de forma encantadora

-Baya que soy bueno – me tendió la mano – lo siento pero nos retienes mucho – la tome refunfuñando y me tendió una toalla blanca

-Gracias…

-No hay de que – me sonrió – pero te voy a recomendar unas pastillitas para el sueño pesado ¿vale?

-Mejor déjalo así- ¬¬ - por cierto ¿dónde estoy? y ¿quién eres tú? ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Por qué …

-Estas en el patio del instituto, soy Kukai y eres mi prima desde… - miro su reloj- siempre…

-Kukai... Me abalance sobre el- cuanto has cambiado no te reconocí…

-Noooo me lo juras

-Haaa como te extrañaba… -^^

-Yo también pero – se apartó de mi – mejor me abrasas al rato, hay muchas chicas guapas aquí…

-Kukai... ¬¬ somos familia ¿recuerdas?

-No me refiero a las primas MOUNSTRO

-Noooo ya no me acordaba de ese apodo no se vale – comencé a patear por ahí haciendo berrinche y "llorando" fuertemente

-Oye te recuerdo que tienes 16… pareces una niña MOUSTRO

-Y tu… - me interrumpió una anciana de unos 78 años, muy bien vestida y con cabello ondulado

-Monstros…

-Abuela – gritamos en unísono y corrimos a abrasarla

-Baya baya pero estos si son verdaderos mounstros, solo mírense, ya no aparentan 6 y 9 años… - nos soltó

-Abuela ¬¬

-Ok ^^ vamos adentro, que tengo mucho que platicar con ustedes… y Amu ¿por qué estas mojada corazón?

-Por qué – apunte a Kukai - el mounstro mayor me "despertó amablemente"

-Jajaja – rio la abuela y se le formaron arrugas – Kukai a la próxima- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el instituto – mejor ponle pintura… Jajaja

-Buena esa abuela – rió Kukai y la siguió, a lo que yo tuve que imitar…

Mi abuela no era como una "abuela normal" era más bien una adolecente-niña con cuerpo de anciana, desde que tenía 6 años no la veía, pero antes de eso nos veíamos casi a diario en su casa con todos los primos, su carácter siempre se ha distinguido por ser muy infantil, pero cuando se enoja prefieres tener a un verdadero moustro frente a ti y frente a las personas desconocidas, siempre actúa como toda una señora madura…

-Mooo Abuela… - reclame andando con ellos

El edificio era inmenso, con dimensiones irreales y con desniveles, estaba pintado con colores muy propios como blanco, crema y algunas paredes eran sustituidas por ventanales completamente de vidrio, este lugar sí que me iba a gustar…

Entramos por la gigantesca puerta que daba al jardín delantero del instituto donde también había un estacionamiento más grande que mi "casa", la recepción era linda, con fotografías colgadas en las gigantescas paredes de mis antepasados, una lámpara de unos 5 metros colgaba del alto techo, el piso era de cristal, al principio me dio un poco de miedo pisarlo, pero al ver a mi Abuela andando por el con esa elegancia tan propia de ella, supe que podía hasta andar el patines en el … Pasamos por cientos de puertas muy decoradas y en ningún momento dejo de haber fotografías de mis antepasados, era como una característica del instituto, hacia donde volteabas había algún espacio ocupado de fotografías …

-Lo notaste – afirmo mi abuela yo solo asentí y seguí admirando todo – pero aún hay paredes sin ocupar, que pronto dejaran de estarlo – caminamos por algunos pasillos y entramos a una habitación que en la puerta decía "MAYOR MISS KOLAIS"…

-Abuela ¿por qué…

-Es el apodo que tenía durante mi grupo, yo era la mayor…

-Oh… - fue lo único que pude decir "¿qué apodo tendré?..."

La habitación estaba adornada con cristal de rubí, era hermoso, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomamos asiento en las sillas colgantes…

-Bien mounstros como ya saben la historia me ahorrare palabras, se capacitaran por 1 año, su grupo será… - busco en unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio – Rima – sonreí al mas no poder – Kukai y por supuesto el moustrito Amu…

-QUE BIEN ABUELA…

-No me interrumpan – sonrió de lado dándonos a entender que no era regaño – su maestro será Lob Makos, su habitación es la numero 45 del edificio 8…

-Creí que solo había 1 edificio…

-Pues creíste mal Kukai son 10 con 50 pisos cada uno y con 100 habitaciones, bien su sensei les explicara lo demás, ya saben que no podemos bromear en pasillos, corredores o jardines solo aquí, sus primos deben estar por llegar, ustedes eran los más importantes por eso los llame primero – se levantó de su silla, rodeo su escritorio y nos abraso – los extrañe mucho, no saben cuánto, desde que su abuelo se fue no es lo mismo convivir con sus primos amargados que no aceptan mis bromas

-Tranquila Abuela, ya estamos aquí y no nos iremos pronto… - dijo Kukai alegre

-Lo sé y la verdad… me preocupa un poco, ya saben Rima no se aguanta a bromear

-ABUELA… -Rima entro como un tornado a la habitación – TE EXTRAÑE TANTO – la abraso y después de unos segundos se abalanzo a nosotros –MOCOSOS LOS EXTRAÑE TANTO TAMBIEN NO LES ENCANTA QUE SEREMOS GRUPO Y CONVATIREMOS A TODOS Y Y Y… - hacia tanto escándalo que afuera de la habitación ya había gente asomándose a ver qué era lo que sucedía…

-Rima contrólate y Kukai cierra la puerta- dijo la Abuela seria…

Una vez cerrada la puerta la abuela nos abraso a todos con ternura y dejo que el viento que entraba por el enorme ventanal soplara con fuerza en nosotros …

-Son nuestro futuro – musito lentamente conforme nos soltaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok ya se que este capi me quedo aburrido por que

Fue prácticamente familiar pero quería explicar de algún modo

Como es mi abuela que la quiero tanto…

Bueno también sé que aman AMUTO y probablemente me quieran matar pero

Tenía que especificar bien algunas cosas…

Me voy a saltar las clases y el próximo capi será 1 año después

Para poner directamente las "peleas" entre Amu e Ikuto ..

Ahh me como las uñas no sé qué pasara…. Perdón por no haber adelantado antes y por no adelantar mis otras historias

"He aquí un adelanto" …

"_Mi primer batalla… -Oh – musite jadeante – es demasiado fuerte, jamás lo venceré… - Cállate inmadura- grito irritado – le debemos esto a la abuela…"_

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas etc etc …

Las quiero aunque no las conozca …

Gracias por leer

Bye bye~nya


	3. 1 AÑO DESPUES…

"_**1 AÑO DESPUES… "**_

"_**Una pelea siempre es dura, pero ¿qué pasa cuando sientes que tu posible agresor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarte con solo un dedo?, ¿podrás contra él? ¿O tan solo te dejaras caer derrotada sin importar el apoyo de tu familia? "**_

-Uff- jadeaba mi oponente con pálida cara, mantenía una pose agachada, con piernas flexionadas y manos sobre estas

-¿Ya te cansaste acaso, Ze-ro?- pregunte con una sonrisa de lado, demostrando mi superioridad, mi pose era un poco más complicada, flotaba a unos 4 metros de él con manos en la cintura

-Para nada Hi-na-mo-ri, ¿tú que ta…- pero no pudo terminar por que lo derribe con una patada estilo "Amu-pretty"

- Fit … sonó el marcador indicando, como siempre, que la ganadora había sido yo

-Para la próxima Ze-ro, no te distraigas – le dije dándome aires de superioridad caminando como si modelara en una pasarela- aun así, buen juego- me voltee para gritarle eso, y seguir mi camino hacia mi equipo

-Bien Amu- Kukai y Rima me abrasaron fuertemente

-Gracias, aunque la verdad estoy un poco cansada, ya saben – les guiñe un ojo

-Si ve a descansar Amu, solo recuerda que tenemos cena en 2 horas…

-Si no te preocupes Rima, ahí estaré – agite mi mano y camine hasta las escaleras del edificio…

Aún recuerdo mis primeros días de entrenamiento, era un chiquilla que no podía hacer nada, mis primos siempre me apantallaban, hasta que luche por destacar y ahora… ¡MIRENME! Soy la mejor superhéroe en el instituto ¿Cuánto paso para que ocurriera esto? … 1 año… un pesado y doloroso año, en el que soporte de todo, caídas, raspones, risas, hasta regaños por parte de mi primo que jamás imagine que me daría… recuerdo que me grito "cállate inmadura", sufrí y bastante; pero ahora, puedo hacer más de lo que muchos avanzados hacen... Mi abuela dice que tengo "estilo"

Mi poder llego después de dos semanas, pero descubrí que es uno de los más poderosos y raros que jamás hayan visto, puedo copiar los ataques de mis oponentes, por eso mi poder lo llaman "Copy-pretty"

Este poder prácticamente me ayuda a ganar, aunque hay algunos que son tan fuertes que no los puedo controlar…

Como sea, ha pasado un año después de que llegue a este lugar, y como siempre, habrá una cena donde te darán tu título y otras cosas que te llevaran a luchar en el mundo real.

Llegue directo a mi cama y deje que Morfeo me llevara con el… más sin embargo estaba preocupada por la cena, no sabía cómo arreglarme y la expectativa me comía viva. Tenía que probarme mi vestido y peinarme de diferente manera para ver como lucia mejor.

Pesadamente abrí mi closet y como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, corrí por las llaves de mi carro

-Ahhh no lo puedo creer, Amu dejaste el vestido en la tienda, HACE 3 SEMANAS, eres una descuidada- gritaba mientras bajaba hacia el sótano por mi bebe

-Bienvenida Hinamori-Amu, deslice su huella digital – me saque el guante que traía y deslice mi dedo índice sobre este- Adelante

Rápidamente tome las llaves de mi bebe rojo y salí disparada hacia la gran tienda…

-Solo esto te pasa a TI Amu… - me regañaba mientras avanzaba cada vez más rápido – Por fin – musite cuando vi el centro comercial, aparque mi bebe en el estacionamiento y corrí hacia la tienda

Después de 20 minutos me entregaron mi hermoso vestido y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba de camino al instituto.

-Y si voy a peinarme?- me pregunte imaginando las quemadas que me podría dar – sii es lo mejor

1 hora después…

-La la la la – cantaba en mi bebe, manejaba feliz de la vida, rápidamente llegue al instituto y me arregle lo que faltaba.

Al final quede con mi vestido

Baje al salón de eventos y me encontré con mis primos, después de oír el largo discurso de la abuela, bailamos el típico baile de los "HINAMORI", entregaron los reconocimientos e informaron sobre los héroes ya graduados que saldrían a combatir, después de una larga lista me toco recibir y en cuestión de horas ya me encontraba de nuevo en mi cama descansando.

_Al día siguiente… _

Como cada mañana una luz se filtraba tras la delgada cortina que caía sobre la ventana, lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi reconocimiento en la pared frete a mí…

-No puedo creer que en tan solo un año me graduara- musite mientras observaba ese título frente a mí – y no es por alardear pero que bien Salí en mi foto jeje – me levante despacio y observé que bajo mi puerta tenía un sobre, lentamente me acuclille para recogerlo – _FELICIDADES_- decía en la cubierta, rápidamente lo saque y comencé a leer…

_Amu me enorgullece tanto que ya estés en la guardia, tenemos reunión con el consejo a las 10 de la mañana, se puntual_

_Te quiere la abuela _

Sonreí la abuela siempre tan cariñosa, rápidamente me metí a bañar y 2 horas después ya estaba lista.

-Bueno días- dije mientras abría la puerta de la oficina principal

-Amu- regaño la abuela- cuantas veces te he dicho que toques?

-Jaj hay abuela- le bese la mejilla- pero si no ha llegado nadie

-Jovencita- me regaño de nuevo - la junta fue hace 1 hora - °°U

-Queee..! – grite como si acabara de ver al mismísimo fantasma de canterville

-Ya no importa, te digo lo que acordamos, los equipos se han dividido, así que ahora cada quien combatirá solo, a ti te toco nuestro enemigo más poderoso pues eres la más fuerte del clan hasta ahora- hice una mueca ante el comentario pero me ignoro y continuo - su nombre es Ikuto – decía mientras leía un papel – normalmente sale de noche y es gustoso de mujeres bellas, por lo que te será bastante fácil atraparlo, aquí el problema es que controla a las personas, además de que se convierte en felinos, así que si descubre que eres una Hinamori tendrás a miles y millones de personas sobre ti … y no dudaría que unos cuantos gatos…

-A ver no entiendo – dije mientras me erguía en mi asiento –pretendes que lo atrape, lo mate o lo conquiste?

-Amu esto es serio, tu solo lo atrapas y lo traes a la guardia, por lo demás no te preocupes, aquí se encargaran y te advierto, es muy guapo, no quiero que vayas a caer en sus garras…

-Abuela – dije con tono de fastidio- pensé que me conocías

-Oh pero claro que te conozco… por eso te lo digo- iba a protestar algo pero me interrumpió- necesitamos que desde hoy comiences a salir a buscarlo, tu sabrás como lo engatusas- y lanzo un papel hacia mí, se levantó y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba sola…

-Veamos que nos dejó la abuela – dije mientras volteaba aquel papel… - pues valla que eres guapo I-K-U-T-O-me dije a mi misma mientras observaba aquel chico tan apuesto con cabellos y ojos azulados…-lástima que odie a los Tsukiyomi

Comienza la misión 9:46 pm

Manejaba mi motocicleta a todo lo que daba, sentía mi cabello volando sobre mí, como amaba esa sensación de libertad, claro está que prefería volar, pero no podía hacerlo frente la gente, a mi parecer había escogido el conjunto perfecto para conquistar a I-K-U-T-O; vestía una malla negra de piel a la cadera y una blusa ombliguera de la misma tela con una chamarra de piel y botas por arriba de la rodilla negras, me sentía como gatubela…

-Sin duda tendré que mandar a hacer un traje como el de ella para combatir- musite cuando el semáforo marco el rojo y lentamente me paraba justo antes de la línea peatonal…

-FIU FIU – me chiflo un naco de por ahí, ni siquiera lo vi y arranque mi moto sin importarme el semáforo

-Baby can't you see , i'm calling – llamando

-Hola…

-Amu lo tengo- hablo rápidamente Rima- está a punto de entrar a la avenida Wavy , va hacia el bar "Houtson" en una BMW negra…

-Vale gracias – y colgué arrancando más velocidad a mi moto

-Aquí estas- musite cuando encontré el bar- a ver a quien te le escapas_ cariño_

Lentamente baje de mi moto, me quite el casco y sacudí mi cabellera, me coloque en una pose sexy recargada sobre ella y espere que mi _príncipe_ llegara…

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno – y una moto negra apareció frente a mí con un chico totalmente ajeno al _mío… _

-Que mierda…-musite mientras sentía unos ojos fijos en mí, los ignore y continúe echando un vistazo a mi objetivo…

13 minutos después

-Te mato Rima juro que te mato- musite por enésima vez mientras sacaba mi celular dispuesta a marcarle pero…

-Parece que buscas a alguien gatita- ronroneo una voz muy varonil en mi oreja, mi piel se erizo un poco mas no flaqueé, sabía quién era y no me iba a dar por vencida

-Eso crees – le respondí con fastidio fingido ignorando por completo mis emociones y guardando mi celular, ante esto _el chico_ siguió insistiendo

-Sii – ronroneo aún más pero ahora pego su nariz a mi cuello, me volvía loca pero no iba a caer, yo era una HINAMORI y ese apellido tenía una reputación que defender

-Quieres alejarte de mí cuello, me da más cosquilla una pelusa que tu - le dije cortante haciéndome la difícil esperando la reacción que obtuve

-Con que una gatita difícil - se separó de mí y se colocó delante

-Ikuto un placer lindura- me tendió una mano a lo que yo simplemente me levante lentamente y chocando con su hombro, camine hacia la puerta del bar dejándolo totalmente sorprendido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok aun que no tiene mucho romance creo que está mejorando neh?...

Ahhh ojala y les haya gustado

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos etc etc …

Me agradan todos y si tienen alguna sugerencia ya saben solo tienen que escribirla… No me enojo ni altero al contrario ^*

Gracias por leer este fic ^*

Por cierto los vestuarios de Amu e Ikuto están en mi perfil , así como sus motos, ahh el vestuario de Amu es un poco menos escotado y con la chaqueta, fue lo más parecido que encontré a mi idea..

Las quiero aunque no las conozca ~~

Bye bye ~ nya


	4. Conociéndote!

"**Y…¿Conociendote…?"**

-Dame una limonada- le dije al tipo que atendía la barra del bar, lucia bastante apuesto con finas facciones, mas no era ese momento de distracciones

-Me gustaría muñeca… pero no quieres algo más fuerte?

-¿Acaso estas sordo?- respondí indignada- quiero una L-I-M-O-N-A-D-A

Después de que el chico huyera tras el muro de cristal que sostenía las bebidas observé que _mi victima_ comenzaba a entrar al bar con una sonrisa sínica y pose de galán directo a mí

Sonreí internamente, esto sería realmente divertido, aunque no sabía lo que me esperaba

-Tú me debes algo princesa…-dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco al lado del mío- no sé si sepas quien soy pero…

-No sé- dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios- ni me interesa

-Aquí tienes tu bebida muñeca…

-Y tu quien te crees para llamarla muñeca?- ante mi sorpresa Ikuto se levantó realmente furioso e ignorando totalmente la barra que los dividía, tomó al chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo hacia la pared de cristales que al instante se hizo añicos cayendo todas las botellas junto con el muchacho

-Ikuto estás loco?- grito una chica rubia que recién entraba al bar

-Mira no estoy para sermones mocosa- dijo rolando los ojos y de pronto poso sus ojos sobre los míos totalmente enojado

Desafiante respondí su tentadora mirada y clave mi vista en sus azulados ojos que me devoraban con su intensidad

Me concentré a tal grado en que sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de color opaco y miles de letritas aparecieron sobre ellos, yo estaba asombrada nunca había descrito algo como eso y una frase se situó en mi pensar "no lo creo" era una voz distinta a la de mi cabeza, eso bien lo sabía, pero como llego de improvisto, también así se fue y yo por mi parte seguí clavando mis orbes sobre él esperando una nueva aparición…

Los segundos pasaban y nuestras miradas continuaban con la misma inclinación; y recordé las palabras de la abuela… "Es una misión- me recordé a mí misma- tengo que ganar, no solo por mi abuela o mi reputación… sino por mi"

-Será mejor que vuelva luego… guapo- llame a un nuevo mesero que se agachado, revisaba a su compañero, mas no le despeje la mirada a mi rival

Mas reconfortada y acertando con mis suposiciones, me dirigí hacia la puerta jovialmente, un señor que posaba su cuerpo en una mesa me abrió la puerta del bar y yo Salí triunfal de aquel sitio sintiéndome Mary Poppins

La calle se encontraba abarrotada de luces, y como mi misión me demandaba discreción, apresure mis acciones y segundos después ya iba camino a casa…

Horas más tarde…

-Supongo que fue buen trabajo entonces- comento mi abuela analizando unas hojas sobre la actitud de mi oponente – jovial, cautivador, egocéntrico, bestia…

-Si, y eso sobre todo, mira que lanzar a aquel hombre…

-La verdad, Amu, es que me impresionas, siempre he sabido tu capacidad pero resistir aquella mirada- bajó sus lentes a la mesa y fijo sus ojos en mi- resististe ese poder tan fácilmente es… fascinante

Poder?- pensé entre mi –Oh si claro abuela era de esperarse ¿no?, digo soy tu nieta…detecto poderes…pan comido….

-Amu necesito más acciones, más demandas, necesitas saber más de sus poderes y su carácter y al parecer Rima ya tiene información

-Necesitas- corregí- que salga otra vez ¿cierto? – Me pare pesadamente, pues aun traía mi anterior ropa y deposite un beso en su mejilla- solo necesito descansar…

Nunca antes me había incomodado tanto mi cama como esta vez, simplemente no hallaba mi lado, inquieta me moví por enésima vez y sin conseguir mi victoria me voltee boca arriba mirando el techo

-Si que era guapo- musite- pero es una misión

-Si, pero mi abuela no me dijo nada sobre no juegues con él

-Y si no quieres jugar? …. Estoy delirando

Angustiada cerré mis ojos y lo vi, recordé como me llamo princesa, sus ronroneos erizando mi piel y su esencia… ¿acaso eso también era un poder?

-No lo creo la naturaleza es sabia… tal vez necesite saber más sobre él, sus novias…¿novias? Estas loca hay Amu vamos que pasa, apenas entablaste una "conversación" con él y ya te trai loca…

-Necesito descansar…

Y sintiéndome estúpida comencé a contar borregos en mi mente, que inconscientemente poco después de los 1089 comenzaron a tomar cierta forma masculina….

9:57 pm segunda fase

-A qué horas tenemos que estar ahí?

-A eso de las 8, la ceremonia será larga solo encaja una conversación con él, sedúcelo y sácale ciertas cosas de familia, no te apresures ok? Déjalo con ganas…

-Y tú que harás?

-Aguanta los trenes primita, yo sé lo que hare estas lista?- su sonrisa resplandeció con aquel vestido negro de encaje que contorneaba su figura

-Lo estoy Rima- lo dije casi por inercia- solo dame mi bolso, dije mientras acomodaba mi zapatilla derecha- y que tal?

-Fabulosa- sonrió viendo mi vestido zafirino hasta poco arriba de la rodilla totalmente pegado a mí

-Bien, saquemos el mercedes, creo que es el más apropiado en esta ocasión

Al llegar mi abuela consiguió que nos dejaran los asientos delanteros en la ceremonia y eso nos distinguía como personas muy muy importantes de verdad y esto, por supuesto, llamo la atención de ciertos chicos que impacientes se posaron ante nosotras

-Ikuto, creo que morí porque estoy viendo ángeles- musitó el primo de este situado al otro lado de mi prima

-Sabes Nagihiko no logro tener una vista tan buena

Tanto Rima como yo permanecimos de pie mirando hacia adelante ignorándolos completamente, mi rival se cambió de lugar parándose justo al lado mío

Este en silencio me contemplo analizando mi postura, mas fue tan insistente su mirada que me hizo voltear lentamente y ambos supimos que nos conocíamos de otro lugar…

-Si, ya lo creo primito la vista es espectacular pero sabes qué? Aun no morimos porque no podría hacer esto si estuviera muerto- rápidamente Ikuto se apodero de mi cintura, capturándola posesivamente de lado, lo que más me sorprendió fue que no quería que la quitara

-Oyeme..!- voltee furiosa, aunque debía aceptar que tan solo un 3% moria por ese contacto

-Que pasa princesa, me debías algo recuerdas? Huyes rápido para ser tan delicada- su mano jalo mi cuerpo hacia él, asiéndome quedar totalmente pegada a su costado

-Lo que tú pienses me tiene sin cuidado y seré todo menos delicada

-Con esas piernas lo dudaría- murmuró mirando hacia el frente

-Y como porque estás viendo mis piernas? – mi ira comenzaba a crecer en un grado extremadamente peligroso, mi mundo ahora giraba en torno a él, no veía a Rima, ni a la muchedumbre de gente situada en todo el lugar, solo veía aquel estructural cuerpo cubierto de aquel traje tan fino, quien por cierto me ponía furiosa

-Quien se resistiría preciosa-esta vez ladeo su cabeza hacia mí y note que mi cabeza rebasaba ligeramente su hombro, su aliento golpeo mi frente y mis piernas se pusieron chinitas

Nuestras miradas echaban chispas, por una parte una mirada coqueta y divertida por la otra una realmente molesta, aunque el porcentaje seguía existiendo, existía y molesta usando un poco de fuerza que no sería del todo humana, obligue a desaparecer aquel porcentaje que amaba su calor y me aproxime a la noche fría dando fuertes pisadas hacia la salida

Camine sin saber en realidad a donde me dirigía, el suelo fue sustituido por césped, y me quite los tacones para poder caminar agusto, el pasto estaba mojado y sobre este había candelabros que adornaban el lugar dándole un toque romántico…-Suspire-lástima que yo solo compartía compañía conmigo misma

-Te pasa algo bombón? – una voz varonil volvió a aparecer en mi ambiente, y el porcentaje volvió…

-Porque no te vas?- la fuente que quedaba tras de nosotros se encendió y al instante lo detecte usar su magia

-Se quién eres- soltó sonriendo de lado y volvió a capturar mi cintura, solo que esta vez sus dos manos se hicieron presentes, yo por mi parte sentí un cubetazo de agua helada resbalando por mi ser después de estar dormida durante un buen rato

"RELAJATE"- pensé ansiosa

-Yo creo que no- aparentando mi angustia seguí su jueguito y pose mis manos sobre su cuello, el contacto fue peor yo por dentro me despedazaba lentamente, lo sentía mío, estúpidamente parecía como si él fuese de mi propiedad y no el enemigo a quien asecharía

-Almenos estamos progresando- hablo calmadamente y ladeo su cara muy cerca de la mía mirándome con aquella intensidad que tanto le caracterizaba, solo que ahora sus ojos brillaban con un singular destello que no supe descifrar

-No te daré el gusto – respondí sin aliento, y al parecer noto mi baja, pues anchando su sonrisa ladeada siguió acortando nuestra distancia

-Luces hermosa cuando te enojas… lástima que no me perteneces- esto último lo dijo con tono de decepción y a mi cada vez me costaba más trabajo el analizar si jugaba conmigo o hablaba en serio, su mirada era profunda eso bien lo sabía… es que alguien podía ser capaz de fingir aquella mirada?

Como era que tenía unas horas de conocerlo y ya nos tratábamos así?

Que estaba provocando este chico dentro de mi?

La verdad nada me importaba, el porcentaje crecía y algo en mi corazón brillaba, no sabía cómo describir aquel dolor tan fervoroso que se apodero de mi cuando, al ver mi silencio, acorto más la distancia y lentamente deposito un suave beso en mis labios, el contacto solo duro 1 segundo, pero para mi fue el momento más importante de mi vida

Ante mi incredulidad y decepción se alejó de mi, soltando mi cintura y mis brazos que se aferraban fuertemente a su cuello se quedaron flotando en el aire hasta llegar a mis costados y sonriendo aun de lado con aquellos ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas, brillando en su máximo esplendor musito lo que después me dejo helada, plantada literal como planta en aquel suelo que fue testigo de mi agonía

-Buenas noches… Hinamori

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holaaa….!

Espero que todas se encuentren bien, y la estén pasando de maravilla

Les agradezco infinitamente por todos sus reviews por sus alertas favoritos y todo lo que me brindan, es increíble de verdad el abrir tu correo y ver los comentarios que nos dejan a las que escribimos

Yo creo que si han escrito un fic han sentido esto (=

Es súper emocionante y me encanta aquel sentir de verdad les agradezco por seguirme y leer mis historias

Ya saben que si necesitan algo, una duda, que no les gusto algo o lo que sea díganlo de verdad son escuchadas..! (=

Las quiero mucho mucho y les deseo lo mejor ^.^ cuídense mucho..! bssos y abrasssos para todas

Bye bye ~ nya


	5. Agonia

…_**.AGONIA…!**_

El camino a casa fue realmente frustrante… y silencioso, ni Rima ni yo mencionamos palabra alguna después de meternos al automóvil. Rima conducía a una velocidad considerable, su mirada lucia en un punto indefinible a través del parabrisas, que si estuviera conduciendo con simples sentidos humanos no habría llegado a su destino. Yo iba totalmente recostada en la puerta del copiloto, el cinturón apretaba mi cachete derecho mas no sentía aquella molestia. Tenía muchas dudas y sobretodo una cara muy cerca de la mía cuando cerraba mis ojos

-Ya basta…- grité desesperada y Rima explotó conmigo

-Me gusta… demonios, de verdad me gusta…

Durante el resto del camino balbuceamos cosas sin sentido donde únicamente se veía a dos chicas, ya no tan peinadas, hablando como loros de cosas irracionales y sobretodo fuera del tema de la otra.

-Que diremos a mi abuela?- preguntó decepcionada cuando por fin acabamos nuestra pequeña obra

-Me gustaría saberlo primita

-No puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando, es decir, cambiaremos la rivalidad?

-Tranquila Rima, esto es más que un simple romance, es una guerra desde hace mucho tiempo- suspiré…

-Esto solo complica mi existencia, desearía ser normal, no tener "esto"- dijo levantando la mano y sobrepasando el cristal de la ventanilla un pequeño gato que batía un bote de basura se elevó flotando- tan solo desearía ser de él- mientras bajaba su mano el felino descendía también

-Tanto te afecto- me reí irónica después de un minuto de silencio, sabiendo que yo sentía igual

-Es solo que es tan galante, Amu no tienes idea lo que me hizo sentir

-Al menos ya somos dos

Suspiró- no diremos nada a mi abuela cierto?

-Que pretendes hacer cariño? Decirle que el carro falló, un gato moriría levantado, santo cielo Rima acaso te das cuenta de lo que sucede?

-Sucede- corrigió- que estoy enamorada, y la verdad me vale un cacahuate la rivalidad, él lo siente también y lo veré- el coche freno- será una cita y la disfrutare como si fuera la última de mi vida… aunque tal vez la sea

Después de eso nadie dijo nada, únicamente me limite a pensar, nunca había visto a mi prima de tal modo, feroz defendía lo que quería y podía notar en sus orbes aquella chispa de luz que brillaba al mencionar "él"

Esa noche me encerré en mi habitación deseosa de olvidar todo, solo quería olvidarlo

Pero Ikuto era demasiado para mi mente, siempre estaba ahí dentro, aparecía con cada cosa que mencionaba, estaba harta, era algo tan frustrante

No quería quererlo…. No quería sentir aquello tan grande que me embargaba cuando recordaba su presencia tan cercana a mí _"él lo siente también"_ recordé que dijó Rima

Ese era otro problema… el en realidad lo sentía? O se limitaba a cumplir con su misión?

La noche me calló llena de preguntas y no fue hasta mitad de la pregunta 1259 que pude conciliar un milímetro de lo que normalmente dormía

A la mañana siguiente amanecí depresiva, irrevocablemente confundida y no me levante de la cama salvo para cerrar la cortina de mi habitación

Varios toquidos aparecieron pero no me moleste en abrir, aferraba fuertemente un osito de peluche que tenía un pequeño colguije con brillantes piedras esmeralda

A la mañana siguiente paso lo mismo, y a la siguiente lo mismo y de igual manera paso toda una semana, un tiempo que en realidad se me paso como 1 día

La mañana del lunes ni siquiera cerré los ojos para descansar solo estaba ahí pasando el tiempo, mi única idea sobre lo que me pasaba era que mi agonía tenía un nombre claramente conocido por mi familia: Ikuto

Mi cabeza me dolía de tanto darle vueltas al asunto y como mi hado madrino apareció Kukai por mi ventana sosteniendo un garrafón de agua con una mano

-Luces estupenda- después de soltar una carcajada llena de hipocresía su rostro se mostró contraído y salto sobre mi abrasándome- odio verte así

-Apuesto a que me veo terrible

-Supongo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar luciría peor- se tendió lado mío mirando, al igual que yo, mi techo – Rima se fue hace 3 noches,_ tu_ abuela está muy enojada

-Ya sabríamos que esto pasaría

-Jamás pensé verlas tan…. Melosas?

-No fue melosidad Kukai… cuando el amor llega…

-Como sabes que es amor? Y no una simple farsa…

-Dime algo, alguna vez habías estado 1 semana y pasadito encerrada sin siquiera bañarte?

Su silencio sepulcral me tranquilizó y cerré mis ojos, tal vez por fin descansaría con su suave presencia protectora a mi lado

-Tal vez necesitas salir, vamos te arreglare una salida..

Pero no escuche más, pues su voz acuno mi ser y quedé totalmente dormida en segundos

7:56 pm huyendo

Después de levantarme de mi muy disfrutada siesta me cambie con unos jeans a la cadera y una blusa ceñida a mi cuerpo que combinaba con mis botines tigresos

Me costó un poco maquillar las profundas ojeras que se me hacían bajo mis ojos, pero no fue imposible, al final quede increíble como siempre solo que en esta ocasión con un -100% de mi interés habitual por salir

-Estoy infringiendo las estrictas normas de mí…

-Ya dame esas llaves- mi primo me cedió las llaves de mi hummer negra y en cuanto pude Salí volando al exterior

Conduje sin saber hasta que llegue a un parque muy cálido, había gente ahí a pesar de pasar las 8pm y en su mayoría familias. Baje de mi camioneta y después de comprar una nieve me senté en una banquita cerca del centro. En cierto modo me hizo recordar unas cuantos momentos pasados con mis padres, y no fue hasta que sentí un peso más sobre mí sali de mi trance

-Luces aún más hermosa cuando tu ceño esta fruncido- mi reconocido autor de "mi agonia" por Ikuto Tsukiyomi estaba ahí denuevo ¿Cómo lo lograba?

-Sabes algo- dije girando mientras el posaba su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo- me has afectado de un modo tal que no se siquiera quien soy

-Me alegra…- mi mano derecha aun sostenía mi helado y mi destructor personal dio un lengüetazo a mi postre- poder decirte que causaste lo mismo sobre mi

Sus palabras me sonaron increíblemente seductoras, pero pude notar las profundas ojeras que se formaban en su rostro a pesar de su radiante sonrisa

-Llegue a pensar en que era parte de un poder o algo- dijo despreocupadamente, esta vez me quito mi helado y con descaro, y mucho, se lo empezó a comer

-Ese helado me costó 15…

-Te compraré cuantos gustes, solo déjame disfrutar este… tiene tu sabor

Cuan descarado era este chico, recordé aquella despedida después de la ceremonia y sonreí estúpidamente al aire

-Nunca termino de sorprenderme, eres más hermosa cuando sonríes de esa manera

-Que pretendes?-mi voz sonó más dramática de lo esperado y el lanzó lo que quedaba de mi nieve tras él

Lentamente acorto los 20 centímetros que quedaban entre nuestras caras y sucedió de nuevo, me derretía como mi nieve yacida sobre el asfalto, me besaba otra vez pero por contrario de mi último y primer beso una semana atrás este era más intenso a tal grado que pude sentir su ser, y sabía que él era como mi droga, mientras más me familiarizaba con él mas aumentaba mi agonía por tenerlo, era un dolor increíblemente fascinante el que sentía al estar tan cerca

-Yo- comenzó- Ikuto pretendo amarte y respetarte…- mi corazón sufrió una descarga mientras el reía encantadoramente, él bromeaba, quizá solo jugaba conmigo y yo solo pude llorar, por primera vez me lo permití, demostrar que no siempre era tan fuerte como aparentaba, mis lágrimas se derramaban increíblemente rápido sobre mis mejillas

Pasado un tiempo pretendí parar pero no lo conseguí, Ikuto se paró desesperado y comenzó a pasearse frente a mi angustiado, pero yo no podía parar y notar su preocupación aumentaba una pisca de mis emociones

Mi cara me ardía, sentía que mi nariz sangraba de tan roja que estaba y sobre mis ojos una extensa nublosidad no me dejaba mirar lo que sucedía, ahora estaba inclinada con mis codos sobre mis piernas cuando alguien tocó mis manos, que sostenían mi cara, indicándome que las bajara

-No es lo suficientemente obvio linda? Me encantas- susurró en mi oído dolido pero yo aún no podía ver - como desearía ser otro, no ser tan idiota todo el tiempo….un simple terrestre- musitó al fin- que fueras mi princesa por siempre…

Pero volví a la realidad y me encontré con mi escritor muy cerca de mi acuclillado con su fría chamarra de cuero muy apretado a mis piernas, su carita me miraba complacido y con una mano suavizo mi mejilla izquierda

-Ya te dije que no me termino de sorprender?, siempre luces mas y mas y mas hermosa – esto último lo gritó- mierda eres tan hermosa

Normalmente, en una escena romántica si tu chico dijera "mierda eres tan hermosa" sería un desperdicio de "momento"… pero el tono de voz que planteo para decirlo era increíblemente peculiar y apropiado para el "momento"…

-Te quiero- musite contra su mano para después volver a tomar aquel lugar donde parecía encajábamos a la perfección…. Nuestros labios…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hooolaaaa..!

Ahahaha espero que se encuentren muy pero muy bien, me alegra escribir una vez más aquí y agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo que me dan con sus reviews, amo sus comentarios por favor no se limiten en poner lo que en verdad quieren decir

También ya saben pueden poner una simple "(=", siempre estaré sumamente agradecida con ustedes por hacer que este fic "viva"^.^

Me siento muy feliz porque navidad esta súper cerca y es mi época favorita, siempre repartan cariño a quienes quieran pues a quien no nos gusta sentirnos amados?

Pero bueno me dejo de bla bla…

Nos vemos en la próxima, muchas gracias..!

Bye bye- nya

Pd: las quiero


End file.
